Frozen Heart
by galindapopular
Summary: She lost her footing after a difficult year, but Julie finds comfort with an old enemy. Julie/Gunnar Stahl
1. First Night

**Summary: She lost her footing after a difficult year, but Julie finds comfort in an old enemy. Julie/Gunnar Stahl**

**Author's Note: Hey all! So I know the last thing I need is new stories...I have so many already, but I was inspired (Thanks to Halofin, seriously, read her Julie/Gunnar story "Sympathy for The Icelanders" it was really good.)...what can I say? This probably won't be long, a quick little mini story. Maybe four or five chapters. Please review! You know how I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 1: First Night  
**

"Iceland?" Carol Potter said. "Really? Not like London, or Paris or Rome like a normal human?"

"There's a hotel made entirely out of ice there," Julie said, "And once the entire population of Reykjavik went to go see an opera. The entire population! How cool is that?"

"Yeah, but its Iceland," Carol reiterated. Julie rolled her eyes. "You're doing your semester abroad in a frozen wasteland."

"It's not a frozen wasteland," She rolled her eyes. She'd been mildly obsessed with the country since she was thirteen. She was constantly researching it. "It'll be fun."

"It's stupid," Carol sighed, "The average temperature in January is 1.9 degrees." Julie slammed her suitcase shut.

"I'm from Maine," Julie said, "I can handle the cold."

"1.9!" Carol shouted.

"Celsius," Julie assured her. "Carol, I've always wanted to go."

"Why?" Carol asked.

"Because when I was thirteen I stopped a puck," She said softly, "And I never quite understood why it happened."

"So you have to go to Iceland?" Carol said.

"Yes," Julie nodded.

"Hm," Carol said, "You're a freak."

"You love me," Julie kissed her on the cheek.

"Sadly I do," Carol sighed. "What does Scooter think of it?"

"He can think whatever he wants," Julie sighed, "His new girlfriend is right here."

"I don't think he's happy about it," Carol shook her head.

"He should have thought of that before then," Julie exhaled. "I mean, I transferred to be near him, because he asked me to!"

"Julie, I know," Carol said, "Just, go to Iceland, and get over him, I guess."

"That was the plan." Julie said, "Am I an idiot?"

"No," Carol hugged her, "Well, sort of, but you're my idiot."

"That's reassuring." Julie laughed.

* * *

A week later Julie shuddered through her coat on the way back to her small University assigned flat. Carol had been right, it was cold. Colder than she'd been used to in Maine or Minnesota. She pulled out her key and went to open the door and dropped it.

"Damn," She mumbled. Iceland was supposed to be this amazing new start. She leaned down in the snow and picked it up, her hand meeting an obviously male counterpart. She looked up and made eye contact with the stranger, "Scooter?" She squeaked.

"What?" He said and looked at her, "Oh my God!" She looked at him. "It's you!"

"Do I know you?" She said. It was clear that it wasn't Scooter, obviously, but damn did it look like him! The guy frowned.

"Funny how you don't remember people who's lives you send off track," He spit out venomously. She cocked her head to the side. "Forget it." He stalked off.

"Oh my God!" She said and ran after him. "Stahl!" She shouted he kept walking. She chased after him. This was why she'd always wanted to come here. Sort of.

"What?" He turned around.

"Seven years and I get what?" She crossed her arms, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you right away. It's just you look sort of like this guy I just broke up with,"

"That's incredibly interesting," He said. She scowled at him. "It's been seven years, I don't know why I expected," He sighed, "You haven't changed."

"I can still throw a good punch," She said huffily and turned around walking back towards the building. Once she got upstairs, she sat down at her computer. She started writing an email.

_Subject: You'll never guess!_

_Connie,_

_Gunnar Stahl lives in my building. And by the way, he's like a total a-hole! And did you ever notice that he and Scooter look remarkably alike? Anyway, I dropped my key, he picked it up and when seven years later when I didn't recognize him, he gets all pissy and stomps away. How weird is that? Anyway, hope all is well in VA, send me some warm, it's fucking freezing up here. Miss you love you, blah blah blah._

_Jules_

She closed down the laptop and then went over to the bed still angry. She lay down and waiting for something in her to snap. She wanted to cry, she hadn't been able to, it had been six months and she still couldn't. She rolled over and hugged the pillow. And then there was a knock on the outside door, she crossed from the bedroom across the living room/kitchen and opened it.

"What?" She crossed her arms.

"I realized," Gunnar Stahl looked down, "You probably don't have many friends yet, the semester just started." She nodded, "Would you like to get a drink?"

"Seriously?" She said. He nodded. "But you hate me."

"I often drink with people I hate," He smiled. He smiled like Scooter.

"Fine," She said grabbing her coat. "But you're paying."

"Of course I am," He said with a groan as they walked.

* * *

"What is this?" She asked as he handed her a clear drink.

"Just drink it," He said. "Trust me." She looked at him. "It'll make you feel better."

"I don't feel bad," She said.

"You're a twenty year old American girl who chose to do her year abroad in Iceland by herself," He said, "You feel bad." She nodded. She took a sip of the drink. It was sweet, but she felt it go right to her head.

"You said I threw your life off track," She said softly. He looked down, "Is that true?"

"Not really," He said, "I did have a whole speech planned in my head if I ever saw you again." She laughed.

"I want to hear it," She said sipping on her drink again.

"No," He smirked, "Just be satisfied in knowing that we all called you 'The American Bitch' for the past seven years."

"That's flattering," She said, "We don't talk about you." She stirred her drink with her finger. "Well, Charlie Conway does, but really only to gloat." She stared at him, "You really look just like him."

"This person you just broke up with?" He said. She nodded. "Did you love him?"

"Very much," She sighed. "I still do. And I think he still loves me but," She looked down. "I'm sorry, you don't care."

"Please," He said.

"He got another girl pregnant," She sighed, "She's didn't keep it, but still. They're together now. I um, haven't been able to cry about it, and that was six months ago. That's the unnerving part."

"So you ran away?" He said. She nodded. "Why Iceland?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy," She laughed. He shook his head. "You are."

"I promise, I won't," He said.

"Ever since I went home, after The Goodwill Games," She laughed, "I've been obsessed, I read magazine articles and books, did internet searches. I listened to a lot of Bjork." He smiled. "What?"

"We interested you," He said.

"Yes I wanted to know if everyone in the country was as much of a sexist asshole as you and your friends were," She smiled sarcastically. "And I always wanted to come here."

"So American boys weren't sexist when they were 13?" He said defensively.

"Not like you were," She said.

"I wondered if all American girls were as violent as you," He smirked, "And your friend."

"Connie," She said, "Yeah, we did a lot of punching, we had to."

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home," Julie said slurring, three hours later.

"I live here too," He reminded her, "And even if I didn't you are way too drunk to be walking home in a strange city by yourself."

"Iceland is one of the safest places in the world," She said, repeating one of her Iceland stats, "It has a very low crime rate."

"I know," He said, "I'm from here." They got to her door.

"I'm here now," She said. He nodded. "So you can go."

"This ex boyfriend of yours," He whispered, "Is an idiot."

"He's very smart," She said, "He's a Fulbright scholar."

"I meant for leaving you," He said pressing her against the door frame, "You're incredibly attractive."

"For an American Bitch?" She whispered nervously, his hands planting above her head after guiding her arms up.

"For anyone," He kissed her. If she'd been less drunk she would have pushed him away. If he'd looked and acted less like her ex-boyfriend who she still loved she definitely wouldn't have kissed him back.

"Mm," She whimpered, "Come inside." He pushed the door open. She groaned as he pushed her onto the couch. She slid her legs open and wrapped them around him. He kissed her neck as he slid his hand up her shirt. She moaned.

"Are we going too fast?" He said. She shook her head and kissed him. He nodded and they kissed, "The bed?"

"The bed's so small," She whispered.

"We'll make it work," He nodded, picking her up, she kept her legs wrapped around him. She landed on her butt on the bed, when he dropped her and giggled. He crawled on top. "Tell me when to stop."

"Don't," She groaned, "Don't stop."

* * *

**So...that's the start, like I said, this is going to be a quicky! Please review, it would mean the world.**


	2. I never do this

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Lady Confidential! Like I said, this one was going to be quick! Keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: I never do this  
**

She woke up in the morning and rubbed her head, and then she looked at Scooter, Gunnar, Gunnar, not Scooter sleeping next to her. What had she just done? Her cell phone started buzzing. She looked at it grabbed it and ran into the bathroom.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi!" Connie said on the other end, "I got your email, and I checked the time difference, did I wake you up?"

"Um, sort of," Julie said.

"So, you're in the same apartment building as Gunnar Stahl? That's so weird, especially given the whole reason you went there," Connie said, "I don't remember him looking like Scooter."

"I had sex with him," Julie spit out.

"Shut up!" Connie screamed.

"I was soo drunk," Julie sighed.

"Are you sure?" Connie said, "If you were drunk, I mean,"

"Uh, the three unwrapped condoms and him naked next to me are pretty good indicators," Julie said.

"Oh my God!" Connie laughed, "That's hysterical."

"It's not that funny," Julie said.

"Hi," Gunnar said opening the door, she looked up at him.

"I have to go," Julie said,

"Julie wait!" Connie said as she snapped the phone shut.

"Hi," Julie looked up. "Did you sleep OK?"

"I slept fine," He smiled and kneeled down and kissed her. "I'm just going to go to my place and sleep some more. I'll call you?"

"You don't need to," She said. He looked at her, "We were drunk, and you look like my ex boyfriend." He laughed.

"Maybe we could get drunk and I could remind you of your ex boyfriend another time," He said and kept kissing her. Her toes curled under and she moaned lightly. She remembered now. She remembered how good he'd felt.

"Do you want to take a shower?" She mumbled.

"Maybe another time," He said. "I really must go." He walked away.

* * *

Julie wandered through her next week at school. Her classes were interesting and she'd started recognizing the faces of some of the people around her. She'd found the small pocket of American students. There were about seven of them. It was nice, they were great. One day she and one of the other girls, Leigh, ran into a coffee shop. Leigh got them their coffee and they sat down, and began mindless chatter. Leigh was from New York City, she had also in adolescence become obsessed with Iceland, although her reason was much more vague. As they sat a group of guys came in, practically yelling at each other in excitement. Julie recognized this behavior, it was a victory celebration.

"Ugh," Leigh rolled her eyes, "jocks."

"Yeah," Julie laughed, "God, I miss it."

"What?" Leigh said, blowing on her coffee.

"My hockey team," Julie smiled. "I played hockey in high school." Then Julie noticed the bags the guys had dropped. This was the hockey team. She hadn't seen Gunner since he left the morning after their night together. She looked at him and looked down before they made eye contact. Or she thought she did.

"One of them is coming over here," Leigh said. Julie looked up. It wasn't Gunnar. She exhaled. She was so incredibly embarrassed about that night. But she did recognize the approaching person, the cool blue eyes and hard lines of his face.

"Sanderson," Julie stood up. He smiled.

"I half thought he was joking," He said. "Although it doesn't surprise me that you gave it up quickly. It seems your glove isn't the only thing that's fast."

"Listen, I laid you out flat once," Julie growled, "Don't think I wouldn't do it again." Sanderson laughed.

"Olaf," Gunnar said walking over. "I told you not to. I'm sorry Julie."

"You should be," Julie said, grabbing her coat and walking outside. Leigh followed after her.

"OK, I know we like barely know each other," Leigh said. "But you just threatened to lay out a pretty big guy, which you said you did before. How do you know them?"

"I played against them in a hockey tournament when I was thirteen," Julie sighed. "I punched them in the nuts and got thrown out of a game, and then Gunnar, the smaller one who wasn't taunting me," Leigh nodded, "I stopped his final shot which would have won them the tournament so my team won."

"But then," Leigh asked, "I'm guess that's not the end of the story."

"My first weekend here I slept with him," Julie said, "It just kind of happened. I haven't seen him since."

"But he bragged to all of his buddies about it," Leigh whispered. Julie nodded. "Jeez, that sucks."

"I'm just so embarrassed," Julie sighed, "I've never done anything like that before. I'm not a slut." Leigh started laughing. "What?"

"Do you really think hooking up with one guy while you're in a foreign country makes you a slut?" Leigh laughed. "Let me guess, you've only been with your high school boyfriend right?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded.

"And this Gunnar guy, kind of reminds you of him?" She tried. Julie nodded, "I've so been there. He's obviously a jerk." Julie nodded. "We can go get coffee someplace else."

* * *

"I've been waiting seven years for that," Olaf smiled, landing in a chair. Gunnar glared at him. "Don't tell me you actually wanted to see her again? It was all revenge, so you said."

"It began that way," Gunnar said, "I enjoyed her though. I might have wanted to see her again."

"I doubt that," Sanderson laughed again. "You never call them back. The look on her face though, priceless."

"You humiliated her," Gunnar said, "That wasn't what I wanted."

"Humiliation for humiliation," Olaf shrugged. "Honestly, Gunnar, you'd think that you really did want her the way you're talking."

* * *

That night Julie sat in her apartment. She was gently eating a bowl full of spaghetti she'd made when there was a knock on the door. She figured it was Leigh, who said she was going to come over. She got up and opened it.

"Julie," Gunnar said. She closed the door but he blocked it. "I wanted to apologize."

"I don't accept," She pushed the door, he continued blocking it. "It was bad enough not to call me, but, to go around talking about it."

"And I supposed when you were on the phone the morning after you were telling Connie Moreau about the color of your carpets," He said. She looked down. "I was supposed to meet Olaf that night, I had to explain why I," He paused, she looked at him, "What is the expression you Americans use, blew him off?" Julie giggled. "What is funny?"

"The way you said it, with your accent," She said. He nodded. "I guess I can't really blame you for telling your friend. It's just that night," She sighed, "It meant something to me. It woke me up. Also, it's not something I do very often or ever."

"So you mentioned," He nodded. "Can I come in, or must I stay in your doorway." She stepped back and he walked in. "You were eating, I'm sorry."

"Its alright," She shook her head. "I wasn't really hungry." He nodded and sat down. She sat down next to him.

"Have you been enjoying your time here?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm glad." He slid his hand onto her thigh and she kissed him. "What is your favorite part?"

"That," She swallowed. He smiled.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank You!**


	3. All Night

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing you guys! Like I said, this was going to be a quicky! Keep the reviews coming, I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 3: All Night  
**

Julie shuddered against the cold standing outside of a classroom building. She shuffled quickly as she could down the stairs and headed towards the athletic center. She rushed in shaking her hair out of a pony tail and sitting down in the stands of the hockey rink. She smiled watching Gunnar slide across the ice, what seemed like effortlessly. He was still the best player she'd ever seen, something she attributed to him when they were thirteen. Practice had officially let out, but he'd said he wanted to meet her here.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you're here," She turned and rolled her eyes. She'd grown used to obnoxious best friends, so she could deal with Sanderson. After all, Scooter's best friend had been Rick Riley. "It makes sense that Gunnar would keep his whore close."

"Tell me Olaf," She smiled sweetly. "Do you have something against me? I mean besides that whole nutcracker thing?"

"You distract him," He explained. "Before you he was on the way to greatness." She looked at him.

"He's amazing," She shook her head. "You're wrong."

"I don't mean now," He said. "He's more focused now, I mean _then._" Julie frowned. "He stopped playing for a year, he was so discouraged."

_Funny how you don't recognize people who's lives you derail. _She frowned. Why hadn't he told her that? They'd been practically inseparable for the past month.

"I didn't know that," She said softly. Sanderson snorted and stood up and walked away. Gunnar noticed her sitting and skated over to the bench. She trotted down to him. She leaned across the space and kissed him.

"Mm, I've missed you today," He whispered and kissed her again. "We will stay at my place tonight."

"I don't that's a good idea," She said. Gunnar's bedroom (and as a result bed) were bigger because he was in a two bedroom apartment, with Olaf.

"Olaf again?" He sighed. She looked down, "I cannot properly make love to you in a twin bed, Julie." She looked at him.

"You've done alright so far," She said. He kissed her. "I just don't feel comfortable." He pushed her hair out of her face. "He said something to me." He sighed. "Gunnar did you quit after the Goodwill Games?"

"Oh, that," He said.

"Yes that," She sighed, "On our first night you said that I threw your life off track. A whole year, that must have set you back."

"That was not about you," He shook his head. "Olaf is just being stubborn." He kissed her. "I am going home next weekend."

"I think I can survive without you for two days," She mumbled and kissed him again. "It'll be hard, but I'll manage." He looked at her confused.

"But you will come with me," He said, as if this had been obvious in his initial statement.

"Um," She said, unable to contain her breath. This was not what she was thinking this relationship would be.

"Do not misunderstand," He said, "If you are uncomfortable."

"You just caught me off guard," She said. He frowned, "Surprised me," she explained. He nodded. "Just, going home with you, meeting you family, that's a very big step."

"I merely wanted to show you where I live," He explained, "Allow you to see another side of Iceland besides Reykjavik. I'll introduce you as a friend if it will make things easier."

"If I'm not you're friend," She whispered, "What am I?"

"You are my lover," He said. She blushed.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" She asked. He raised his eyebrows and climbed into the bench. "Gunnar," She giggled, "here?"

"Yes," He nodded. She squirmed gently as he kissed her. She slid his jersey off, he slid his hand under her shirt and gripped at her flesh. She groaned, why couldn't she refuse him?

* * *

"So are you going?" Leigh asked, later as they lay on Julie's bed. Julie frowned.

"It seemed really important to him," She shrugged. "Besides, country house sex is hot right?"

"Yeah, when its like curled up in front of a fire drinking spiked cider kind of country house sex," Leigh said, "Not hide from his parents quicky keep it down kind of sex. Plus meeting the family is dangerously close to girlfriend territory."

"Dude, I know," Julie sighed. "I can't say no to him though." Leigh laughed.

"Julie," Leigh said. "Have you um, talked to your ex lately?"

"No," Julie sighed, "I know I should. But I mean, I spend most nights with him."

"Well it's so cold, you need something to warm you up," Leigh teased. Julie glanced at the clock. "You have to meet him now don't you?"

"Sorry," Julie squinted.

* * *

Later that night after they'd made love twice Julie giggled, as Gunnar kissed her shoulder blades. She shuddered, feeling a draft and he pulled her close.

"You are still not used to the wind," He smirked.

"I thought I was," She sighed.

"I don't mind keeping you warm." He said. She smiled pulling a blanket between them. "Why don't you let me look at you?"

"I'm too pale," She whispered. He laughed. "It's ugly, like milk."

"Every one here is pale," He laughed.

"Yes but it suits you," She said. He nodded.

"It suits you too my love," He said opening the blanket. She blushed. "Mm, you are beautiful." He kissed her neck.

"Gunnar," She whispered pulling away.

"You are talkative tonight," He teased. She looked at him. "I am sorry, what else could you possibly have to ask me?"

"Tell me about your family," She said, "If I'm going to meet them, I want to know."

"My parents have been married since they were our age, and are still very much in love," He smiled. "My younger sisters, Fridrika and Snaedis," She looked at him, "They are fifteen and ten. And my older brother, Geir, he's twenty four."

"Good family planning," Julie nodded. He laughed. "What will they think of me?"

"Geir already thinks I'm crazy," He rolled his eyes, "Like Olaf." She nodded. "The girls will adore you, although Snaedis only speaks school English. Where is the library and such." Julie nodded.

"You smiled when you talked about her." Julie whispered.

"She is my angel," He said, "Her name means 'Snow Goddess,'" Julie nodded. "What about your family?" She laughed. "I assume there is an older brother."

"What makes you assume that?" She asked.

"Girls do not typically take up boys sports without older brothers pushing them to," He said. She nodded. "Am I right?"

"You are," She nodded, "Andy, our mom died when we were very little, and our dad," She sighed, "He did his best, but it always kind of felt like the two of us."

"Do you remember your mother?" He asked.

"Little things," Julie said, "Her voice, the stories she used to read me before I fell asleep."

"And what would they think of me?" He asked.

"They would hate you," She laughed flipping onto her stomach, "At first, as they hate all boys." He laughed. "But I think you'd grow on them." He kissed her. "I want them to like me."

"I promise you they will," He said. Her phone went off. "Your friends really need to learn how time differences work." She laughed and looked at it. She stopped. "Is it Connie?" He kissed her neck.

"No," She said softly. "Um, it's Scooter." He looked at her, "My ex." She stood up and pulled her clothes on.

"Julie," Gunnar said.

"I have to call him back," She said, "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him and bolted downstairs to her apartment. She picked up the phone and redialed.

"That didn't take long," She sighed hearing Scooter's voice.

"I just needed to get someplace private," She whispered. "Why are you calling?"

"I just thought I'd check in," He said. "I miss you." She closed her eyes, "What's it like over there? Everything you've ever dreamed?"

"It's been good," She said softly, "I met someone."

"In Iceland?" He laughed. "Not that guy who you punched in the nuts when you were thirteen." He was joking. She knew that, but leave it to Scooter to actually guess it.

"Actually," She said, "Yeah, um Gunnar. He's pretty amazing actually. How's Amanda?"

"She's not you," He said. She closed her eyes. "Like I said, I miss you. I've been missing you."

"I've been missing you too," She said softly, "I hooked up with him at first because he reminded me of you." He laughed gently. She curled up in a ball on her bed.

"I made a huge mistake Julie," He said, "With Amanda, the whole thing, it's such a mess."

"I can't take you back Scott," She said. "I just can't." He sighed. "I love you so much, but you broke my heart."

"Carol said you didn't even cry," He said.

"Carol has a big mouth," Julie said. "I haven't cried since my mother died, you know that."

"You blame everything on your mother's death." He said. "Someday you're going to have to feel again Julie." She bit her bottom lip. "When you get home, can I see you?"

"No," She said, "It's over, Scooter. I have to go, it's late here."

"Sure," He whispered. "Fine, goodbye."

"Goodbye," She hung up, and felt a salty tear roll down her cheek. Once she started crying she couldn't stop, even when she wanted to. She sat up hearing the door open. Gunnar walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"I though you might need me." He kissed her and she hugged him. "If you want to talk, I may not understand everything, but I will listen."

"Just hold me," She said, "Please." He did, all night.

* * *

**Thanks to Babynames .com for giving me the names for Gunnar's siblings. Review Please!**


	4. Won't Let You Go

**Author's Note: So this is the last chapter. Sad face. But I really enjoyed working on this story and thanks for reading and reviewing it. I loved writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4: Won't Let You Go  
**

The drive had been long. Or maybe it had only _seemed _long because it was so dark, and the unfortunate consequence of barely speaking each other's languages, Julie and Gunnar couldn't really chatter. Olaf had come along for the ride and he and Gunnar spoke briefly in Icelandic, but Julie got the feeling it was about her, based on Gunnar's tone. Although their relationship had progressed well beyond the physical affair it had begun as, and Julie had arranged to stay in Iceland through the summer, there was still an expiration date and the added tension that Olaf's disapproval brought and Gunnar's current understanding of how deeply she had been hurt by Scooter. Now they were sitting in front of the house.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked, rhetorically, but she nodded anyway. He got out and opened the door for her, another thing she had gotten used to. "You'll be wonderful." He kissed her.

"Gunnar!" A little girl with a long blonde ponytail came running out the door into the snow.

"Snaedis," He smiled taking her in his arms. Julie smiled. "_Are you being good?"_

"_Very," _She nodded. "_Hello, Olaf." _Olaf laughed genuinely as the little girl kissed him on the cheek and then blushed. Julie was surprised by the sound, it didn't have the edge of cruelty she was used to from his laughter. Also it was clear that little Snaedis had some kind of crush on him. "_I've been practicing to say hello to Julie."_

"_So say hello then," _Gunnar said. She nodded.

"Hello Julie," Snaedis said, her voice stilted and slow. Julie smiled. "I am so glad you came to visit us."

"I'm glad your brother invited me," Julie said slowly.

"_Did you understand her?" _Gunnar asked. Snaedis nodded excitedly. "Very good!"

"_Boys, it's freezing out," _A comforting call came from the door. _"Bring her inside now."_

"_We're in trouble," _Gunnar whispered in his little sister's ear and she giggled and ran inside. "Are you alright?" He turned to Julie. She nodded as they walked towards the house. He put his arm around her as she continued to shudder. "You are still not used to the cold?" He laughed.

"It's colder here," She said. "Are we much further north?"

"Not so much," Gunnar said, "But look you see those?" He pointed, "They translate to 'herring flash' I don't know what you call them." Julie started to giggle. "What have I said to amuse you now?"

"The Aurora Borealis," Julie said. "The Northern Lights." He nodded. "I can see them from home sometimes." She smiled.

"Gunnar," Another girl ran out, "You should come in now." He rolled his eyes at her. "Is this her?"

"Yes, Fridrika," He groaned, "This is Julie Gaffney."

"You're prettier than I remember," She said, wipping her long dark hair with her as she turned.

"And that is my other sister," Gunnar whispered and Julie laughed as they walked inside. "I apologize for her."

"I was fifteen once," Julie laughed, "I remember what it's like." He smiled and they walked inside.

* * *

During a large dinner, where Julie felt extremely welcome, despite the fact that everyone was chattering at each other in a mix of English and Icelandic, (Gunnar had been whispering translations in her ear.) she excused herself to use the bathroom. She stopped in the hallway seeing a picture of Gunnar and Olaf hanging up. They were standing in front of the gate at the Olympic village in LA, their arms around each other smiling.

"Much has changed since then," She jumped and turned seeing Gunnar's mother.

"Not everything," She shook her head. "He's very much the same. It's comforting."

"Mm," Mrs. Stahl nodded. "They were so excited to be in America, so proud to be playing for their country. But so young, I do not think they understood how very big and important what they were doing was. I imagine you were the same way."

"Very much," Julie nodded. "Looking back I'm even more proud." She nodded. "I wanted to ask you, or someone," She nodded again. "Olaf said that after the games Gunnar quit, that he lost time, a whole year, that can set a player back, I know that. I understand that Gunnar could be playing professionally at this point, and if that lost time…"

"And you blame yourself for this?" She laughed. Julie looked down sheepishly. "I hope you think better of him than that, to think that he would be such a poor sport." Julie smiled. "He did stop playing for a year, this is true, because of Stannson, he was far to hard on him, on all of the boys. Gunnar was unhappy playing for him and he only had a year left on his team level. It seemed a fair trade to him, to lose the time, but continue to love the game."

"That's good," Julie said.

* * *

Late that night Julie curled into Gunnar after they'd made love. As usual she felt incredibly warm as she cuddled with him. For his part, seeing Julie with his family and how comfortable she was had sparked a change in him. He had know for weeks now that he didn't want her to go. But now, not only did her not want her to leave, he wanted her to stay. He wanted her here, with him.

"Could you see yourself here?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I am here," She whispered and kissed him. He took her hands. "Gunnar," She laughed.

"I mean, could you see yourself staying," He said.

"I've already extended my stay," She said softly, trying to avoid what she knew he was asking. "I do have to go home _eventually _Gunnar. I have to finish school and graduate." He kissed her.

"I want you with me always Julie," He said, "I love you. I am beginning to think that I always will." She accepted the intensity of his kiss with a slight whimper. "I'm yours, entirely." She kissed him.

"I love you too," She said, "Of course I do," She said, brushing his hair off of his forehead. "When I came here, it was like my heart was frozen, and you melted it." He touched her face. "Is that corny?" She giggled self consciously.

"I do not understand," He shook his head. She sighed. "But you are beautiful." She laughed. "And mine." They kissed and he rolled her under him. "You're trembling," She nodded. "Are you cold?" She shook her head, "You are afraid."

"I'm terrified," She whispered.

"Of me?" He asked carefully.

"No," She said and kissed him. "Of losing you."

"You will not lose me," He said firmly. "I will not let you go."

**The End

* * *

So that's it, special thanks to Halofin for inspiring me! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed though!  
**


End file.
